Camping With Piper and Aerrow
by candy-coded-goodness
Summary: Not a SEQUEL. Just some badly written blurb for a reviewer. I'm sorry I'll do better next time. come camping with Aerrow. Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr and the mysterious Dwellers.


A/N: Ok now, this is not a squeal and it's kind of badly written, kind of rushed I think. Well someone may like it so I figured I'd put it up plus it's owe to a reader of Cooking with Piper and Aerrow. Reader Aletheswan. So enjoy- CCG

Camping with Piper and Aerrow

Atmos, a largely mountainous world consisting of scattered masses known as terras. Some terras were home to some Sky Knights and other inhabitants. Some were friendly and some were not. Terra Raca, was the home to the darkest creatures in Atmos. The Dwellers. According to the stories, the Dwellers feed on anything the lives and breathe. Their favorite food was Sky Knights. According to legends, Sky Knights give of a certain smell that is irresistible to them. No one actually knows what a Dweller looks like, but they're said to be ferrous looking monster, and that no one should go anyway near. Anyone who has dared was never seen or heard from again.

"Then how do the tales come about?" Finn asked his voice truly curious.

"Oh they exists man, the legends never lie, and they live here and by tomorrow there will. Be. No. storm Hawks." Stork replied.

"Stork, it'll be fine, they're just stories use to scare people away from here." Aerrow retorted.

"Yeah, it probably means this place has treasure here." Piper added.

"Oh they're never just stories man."

"Hm, ok who wants s'mores?" Piper asked in her hands was a tray full of them. They were all lined up in a neat and nice order. "Be careful, they're hot."

The four boys rushed over to Piper, each grabbing as many as they could carry and headed back over to their seats. Radarr was the last to come over to Piper, but the tray was empty. "Here Radarr, I made one especially for you." His s'more was as big as both of his hands combined. She smiled at him as he went to sit by Aerrow. Piper followed and sat between Stork and Aerrow. Junko, who sat across from Piper, had stuffed five, s'mores into his mouth. Finn, who sat next to the Wallop, had just finished devouring his first one. "Oh man Piper, these are so good." He had chocolate dripping out the sides of his mouth. "You should become a professional cook." Piper nodded and stole one of Aerrow's s'mores.

"Nah, we need her here, Finn." Aerrow said taking a bite out of his snack.

"Well I'm sure we could find someone to replace her. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find a navigator as Piper." Finn commented.

"I've heard of a guy who's so good at navigating he doesn't even need a map, he just knows the skies." Stork added.

"Yeah we can get him." Finn stated.

"Well I'm glad I'm so expendable." Piper replied sarcastically.

Finn shrugged and finished off another s'more. It was getting late; the Storm Hawks prepared their sleeping spaces. "Why can't we sleep on the Condor? What if the Dwellers come?"

"We live on the Condor Stork, camping is only fun if you camp outside of your living quarters." Aerrow said.

"Ok, but just remember…I warned you."

Piper giggled as she watched Stork set up for the night, his detectors and sprays all around him, she shook her head she only needed one thing for the night. Her squadron log. She placed it beside her pillow and kept her hand over top of it. It was a good day, a long one, but good nevertheless. The warmth of the fire soothed the storm Hawks to sleep.

Piper jolted awake, she had an uneasy feeling. She looked around; the fire had all but died out. There was now only a faint light, but it shone on a small creature not far from her. It stared at Piper, in its mouth her squadron log. "Hey! That's mine." Piper unzipped her sleeping bag and chased after the small animal. "Come back here!" Piper chased the thing into the woods, what had woken her up was far from her mind as she ventured further away from the camp. Piper stopped when she could no longer see the rodent who stole her book. She sighed. "Great." She turned around and headed back to camp. She hung head and stared at the ground not really looking where she was going. Her foot caught something and she tumbled to the ground. She looked up, it was the creature thief, but it no longer held her log. She jumped to her feet when a familiar voice reached her ears. "Looking for something?" Aerrow stood not far from her with her squadron log in hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya."

"No, you didn't scare me Aerrow, I just thought…Hey yea that's my squadron log." Piper rambled and rushed over to Aerrow. "Oh thank goodness you found it."

"Found it, Piper it was at your sleeping bag, where you weren't." Aerrow stated. "And I know you never go anywhere without."

"It was at my sleeping bag? " Piper asked Aerrow nodded. "But I saw this thing and it; it had it in its mouth."

"What thing?"

"The…oh never mind let's get back to camp." Piper took her log gratefully and walked passed Aerrow in the direction he came from. As they walked back to the camp, Piper flipped through her log to make sure everything was as it was. It seemed in order. The two Storm Hawks continued to walk in silence.

"Piper?" Aerrow started. "About earlier, you know, we could never replace you right. I mean you're the best specialist in all of Atmos, so I hope you think we're worth staying with us because the Storm Hawks needs the best specialist."

Piper nodded and they continued to walk. When the sound of a branch snapping pieced the silence, both Storm Hawks came to a stop. A second later Aerrow was slung up into the air. "Whoa, didn't see that one coming." He laughed as he saw he was tied to a tree. "Hey Piper do you mind getting me down."

"You know Aerrow; you don't ever have to worry about me leaving the Storm Hawks, but you that's a whole 'nother story." Piper yawned. "I'm tired, see ya tomorrow Aerrow."

"P-Piper, wait, wait where are you going?" Aerrow shouted after her. "Piper! What about the Dwellers. Man what did I say?"

****

The Storm Hawks were packed and ready to go by the time Aerrow returned to camp. He was rubbing the back of his neck. Piper smirked at him. He stopped in front of her. "Thanks for leaving me Piper."

"I told you Aerrow, I wouldn't leave the Storm Hawks, but you…yeah." Piper replied and then turned on her heel and board the Condor.

"Uh oh." Finn snickered.

"What's uh oh?" Junko asked.

"Well Junko, my good buddy. When a woman is in love with a man." Finn turned to look at Aerrow. "And even though he's completely clueless about it, anything he says that might sound like he doesn't care…Well let's just say Piper's going to be in her room for a very long time."

Finn laughed at the expression on Aerrow's face before leading a confused Junko onto the Condor. Radarr stared at Aerrow awhile before heading in the ship. Stork stopped to the right of Aerrow. "So, you didn't know Piper had feelings for you?"

"You did?" Aerrow asked back.

"Oh yeah man, I notice things." Stork replied. "That and it was so obvious that Finn picked it up."

Stork entered the condor leaving a stunned Aerrow in his wake. "Finn picked it up before me?" Aerrow bolted into the ship and headed straight for Piper's room. He stopped at her door and began to pace, trying to come up with the perfect apology. He got it, he knocked on the door. No answer, he pushed the door opened and entered. Piper was hard at work on some crystal.

"Hey Piper."

"What do you want Aerrow?"

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't know you would take what I said the wrong way."

"It's ok; I shouldn't get angry for you not having feelings for me." Piper said. "I just that Finn knew I liked you so I assumed you did too."

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad about that, maybe if I had told you how I felt we wouldn't be in this situation."

"How-How you feel about me?" Piper asked hopefully.

"I like you Piper, A lot."

"Well, I like you a lot too."

Aerrow sat down beside her. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just drawing up a picture of the island dwellers." The picture was of a small mouse like creature with oversized ear, a creature that Aerrow saw Stork and Finn feeding.

***

"Oh so Piper did have feelings for Aerrow." Finn said.

"Why else would I have mingled with the land dwellers?" Stork asked.

"I dunno, to find out if they had rash cream."

Stork sighed and walked away. Finn followed him soon after. The Condor left the island leaving behind the small mischievous Dwellers.

A/N: I promise it will be better next time.-CCG


End file.
